<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【罗云熙】我与吸血鬼小哥的xx故事 by ruocaose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575770">【罗云熙】我与吸血鬼小哥的xx故事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruocaose/pseuds/ruocaose'>ruocaose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 吸血鬼</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruocaose/pseuds/ruocaose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>罗云熙x添飞，吸血鬼paro。bg文小甜饼。钓系美男x天然直球少女。热爱劳动喜欢打超多份工的唱诗班C位添飞妹子和到处游历隐藏自己吸血鬼身份的顶级舞者罗云熙相遇相知相爱的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>罗云熙/添飞</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【罗云熙】我与吸血鬼小哥的xx故事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>罗云熙x添飞<br/>本文基本是女主视角，热爱劳动喜欢打超多份工的唱诗班C位添飞妹子和到处游历隐藏自己吸血鬼身份的顶级舞者罗云熙相遇相知相爱的故事。<br/>西欧背景的纯清水超短超暖小甜饼，添飞这个名字懂的应该会很懂哈哈哈。<br/>勿上升本人，单纯想给罗写个吸血鬼题材，对西欧和吸血鬼等其实并不了解。按照分针小王子的亚子瞎编的剧情，看的时候别太认真哈~一篇满足颜狗脑洞的产物，大概率不会有后续了。<br/>喜欢的一起看个开心，不喜欢的轻轻的点退出键忘记我哈（作者悄咪顶起锅盖溜了</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>添飞第一次遇到罗云熙的时候，是一个傍晚。</p><p>那天她正在桥下的台阶上，帮邻居太太洗衣服。邻居太太可怜她一个人生活，便给出了比同行者高一些的价格。添飞想着洗完他们一大家子，晚餐可以加三个鸡腿，心里就乐呵无比。</p><p>洗了半个多小时，太阳也快落山，人流也渐渐少了。添飞脖子酸的不行，正仰起头眯着眼放松休息，无意间往无人的桥上看去，一个身材修长的男子手肘靠在栏杆上，正在看着夕阳发呆。</p><p>那一刻双目微睁的添飞终于知道了，原来现实中也会有如同画一般的人，光是一个侧颜，就能美的动人心魄。</p><p>那是一个如同高级定制店橱窗里，展示的球形可动人偶一般精致的脸庞。亚洲人的样貌却有着深深的欧式双眼皮，英挺的鼻梁，极淡粉色的唇，微卷的头发。他看起来有些瘦弱，但卷起袖子露出的纤细手臂，却又有着清晰健康的肌肉线条。另外，添飞还发现了最重要的一点，就是他的皮肤好像比常人更苍白一些。不是病态的白，而是在光照下有种透明感，仿佛此人非尘世所有。</p><p>添飞第一次看到如此好看的人，魔怔了一般忘记了手头所有要干的活，就好像世间只有看他这一件要紧事要做。此时男子却突然动了，他仿佛感受到了周围安静下来的异样，朝桥下看去，便看到了双眼亮晶晶看着自己的添飞。他撑着下巴对着她笑了，温柔中又带着一丝邪气和玩味。添飞的内心仿佛有一个气球被这个香甜的笑容填满了，气球浮了起来，在心壁上毫无章法的轻柔碰撞着。</p><p>添飞觉得自己不能再看下去了，这样心里那颗球可能就承受不住爆开。她低下头盯着手里的衣服和皂角冷静了一会，再抬头时，桥上已经空无一人。</p><p>莫不是真的是自己的幻觉？添飞又看了一会空荡荡的桥，摇了摇头。心想着，应该不会再遇到这个人第二次了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>没想到就在这个月的月末，添飞竟然又遇到了罗云熙。</p><p>当晚，添飞在附近认识的小伙伴的叔叔家开的酒吧里做服务员，值晚上五点到深夜两点的班。酒吧的人气非常高，到了八点的时候已经座无虚席，添飞来来回回忙活个不停。</p><p>当她抱起吧台6大杯啤酒正准备送时，吧台调酒小哥突然抓住了她：“添飞，慢点。”他从桌下把刚刚调好的4杯威士忌放到了桌上，“你今天也太拼命了，别端这份啤酒了撒了怎么办。来把老板的酒送过去。”调酒师指了指吧台最右侧靠墙处老板的位置，回头继续招呼起了人，“小九，把6杯酒送到4号桌！”</p><p>顺着调酒师指出的方向，添飞看着在老板对面和他相谈甚欢的罗云熙，突然产生了不真实感。</p><p>他怎么在这里！</p><p>这次的他和上次遇到的样子完全不同，充满了活泼的气息。看着他时他正眉眼笑得弯弯的，手肘靠在吧台边，手里端着半杯威士忌，一边聊着一边灌了一大口。咽下去的时候好像听到对面说了一个什么乐子，哈哈大笑着，被酒润泽的唇也变深变亮了不少。<br/>
。<br/>
添飞一边默默消化着自己内心复杂又雀跃的情绪，端起桌上的威士忌向他们的方向走去。</p><p>“叶叔，您的酒。“桌上的对话突然停止了，添飞把酒一杯杯放在他们桌上，她感觉到周围有目光在看着她。“谢谢，做完这个你就吧台喝点水休息一下吧。“添飞听到老板亲切的话语抬起头，却正好对上罗云熙饶有兴趣的打量自己的眼神。</p><p>她垂下眼，停顿了一下便转头笑嘻嘻的对老板说：“没事我不累，叶叔你忘啦我还能扛八杯酒呢，我去忙啦~“以往健谈无比的添飞，此刻完全不知道自己在说啥，一心想着赶紧溜到别的地方去，别再这里待着了。</p><p>走远一些后，她悄悄放慢了脚步，依稀听见声音洪亮的老板说着“这是我侄女的好友”“云熙你下次来我们酒吧一定要上台跳段舞”之类的片段内容。</p><p>云夕？他的名字吗？还会跳舞？少女悄悄咪咪的思索着碎片信息，不一会就被忙碌的点单给冲的支离破碎。等忙到一点多人开始少一些时，添飞四处找寻着罗云熙的身影，可是已经哪里都没有了。</p><p>这次一定不是幻觉了，不过这段相遇也太短了一些吧。添飞又摇了摇头，心里却期待着是不是下次还能遇到他呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>或许神明真的听到了她的祈愿，如她所料，再次相遇的日子竟变得更短了。一周后的啤酒节庆典上添飞又和罗云熙相遇了。</p><p>添飞从小便是被教堂收养长大的，每年的啤酒节庆典舞台活动，她都会作为唱诗班的一员一起上台进行演出，今年也不例外。</p><p>夜幕降临，整个小镇的人都聚集在舞台下，黑压压的坐满了人。表演一场场的进行，气氛在欢呼和碰杯声里逐渐热闹起来。临上场还有两组没有表演，添飞参加的唱诗班准备候场，添飞整理着自己白色的礼服，和周围的小伙伴都确认着装完毕时，站在前排的她突然在前一个队伍里看到了熟悉的身影。</p><p>啊！又是他！云，云夕？他怎么会在这里？！</p><p>添飞身边的好友突然抓紧了她的手臂，惊喜的叫到：“哇添飞！我们演出的前面有罗云熙的演出哎！你知道他吗！我听叔叔说他好像是最近才来镇子上的，是个舞艺绝伦的美男子哦！前面彩排我都没看见他还奇怪今年怎么没有他，没想到他真的来了！”</p><p>“是吗？”添飞已经有点听不进去了，看着一群黑色的表演服中，只有那一个人身穿白色，显得他整个人都闪闪发光一般。添飞心里那颗小气球好像又开始飘起来了。</p><p>候场时的进场帷幕处真的是比任何一个地方都离舞台要近，当表演开始时，站在候场第一排的添飞的位置真的可以算是超级VIP席了。</p><p>添飞看着罗云熙在舞台中央站定后，目光再次仔细地和每一位舞者进行确认。罗云熙看向左侧的舞者时，目光突然和后方候场的添飞眼神交汇了。添飞生出了一丝紧张，但她这次没有舍得移开目光。遇到了罗云熙三次，她真的发觉这个人对目光真的是相当的敏感，每次她盯着看他时都能被立刻抓包。</p><p>罗云熙也没有避开她的目光，而是微笑着朝添飞点了一下头。而此刻，添飞却看到罗云熙的瞳孔瞬间变红了。她的心跳漏了一拍，她用力的再眨一下眼，那突兀的红已经消失，罗云熙也收回目光，向乐团示意节目开始。</p><p>小提琴响起，舞团的表演开始，罗云熙的舞姿优美无比，台下的人都完全安静了下来，沉浸在他的表演中。他的手臂轻轻挥动着，空气也仿佛随着他的节奏随波逐流。每一个眼神，每一个动作的定格，情绪都好像注进了他身体里。观众再也注意不到别的事物，他身边所有的一切开始褪色。此刻的只有他身边的空气是流动的，而其他的地方都变成了静态凝固了一般。</p><p>罗云熙专注于舞蹈再也没有看添飞一眼，然而添飞却有点恍惚。</p><p>“叶子……你有没有看到，刚刚罗云熙眼睛好像变红了……”添飞一动不动的继续看着表演，手里轻轻拉了拉旁边的女生。</p><p>“没有啊？添飞你怎么能那么说，红眼可是吸血鬼啊，是要被抓起来的。罗云熙那么好一个舞者，你可别瞎说话。”边上的姑娘全神贯注的看着表演，却突然听到好友的质疑，打断了她欣赏也破坏了她的心情，有点生气了。添飞连忙低声道歉，好友也便软下来，轻轻拍了拍她的手安慰着她。“你可能是太紧张了，放松放松。”</p><p>等添飞回过神来，舞蹈已经结束开始下场了。只见罗云熙却没有直接走过，而是笑吟吟的向她走来：“你好啊，又见面了。”</p><p>添飞没想到罗云熙会和自己搭话，连忙也朝他笑起来：“是啊，真是太巧了。”这时候罗云熙的眼睛已经完全恢复了原来的瞳色，仿佛之前什么都没有发生。</p><p>难道真的是自己的错觉？添飞默默的回忆着自己看到的一切，却无法在面前这个人找到任何蛛丝马迹。</p><p>“你今天很漂亮，期待你的表演。”突如其来的夸赞，让添飞终于把自己所有的思绪都收了回来。她看着罗云熙没有一丝阴霾的温柔笑颜，脸红了起来。</p><p>“谢，谢谢。我要上台了，先走啦~”添飞目光飘移到别处，不敢再看他一眼，快步跟着指挥的步伐溜了。</p><p>这时候边上的妹子突然跟了上来，拍了一下她低声说道：“你们早就认识啊，怎么回事，快从实招来……！”</p><p>“只是见过几面，下台再说。”添飞脑子里还暗自懊悔怎么没有和他再多说几句，机灵的自己怎么每次遇到他，不是在溜，就是语言能力完全丧失。</p><p>上了舞台后，添飞便停止了刚刚一切乱七八糟的心理活动，深呼吸了一口气，进入了表演状态。只要在舞台上，添飞就会变得非常不一样，歌唱表演对她来说真的是无比快乐和专注的一件事。待掌声雷动，他们下场时，添飞却再也没有看到罗云熙。</p><p>之后的几个月，罗云熙好像彻底退出了添飞的世界，没有再次出现过。中途她悄悄和好友打探过他的消息，却只听到，他好像最近准备动身去别的镇子，因为他本身也是一位游历的舞者。<br/>
添飞感到有些可惜，本以为多次和他相遇，或许是真的有些缘分，然而事实好像并不是这样。开始虽然有些难过，但她也不是个会沉溺于低情绪的人，心想着，随着时间推移这份情感也渐渐被消化冲淡了吧。但是心里的那一个气球，却好像再也不会吹鼓跳跃起来。</p><p> </p><p>在一个深秋的傍晚，这一天没有打工的添飞，一个人在家里做大扫除弄得很久。等她把一堆杂物放上小推车准备出门去丢，太阳已经快要完全落山，天色渐黑。她刚刚从家门出来在楼道拐角处，却听到周围有激烈的奔跑和吵闹声，而且有一个奔跑脚步越来越近，黑影一下子从拐角出现在添飞的面前，着实把她吓了一跳。</p><p>这？罗云熙？！他不是走了吗？</p><p>这时添飞发觉他身上都是伤和血迹，眼睛是红色的。不过和祭奠那天不同，此时这红色忽明忽暗。再朝下看去，他大口喘息的嘴角处，尖牙也完全露出来了。罗云熙看到添飞猛地捂住她躲进了旁边楼梯的夹层。和以往或温柔或淡漠的表情完全不同，此刻的他眼神冰凉无比，把她抵在墙上，低声警告道：“如果你敢出声，我就杀了你。”</p><p>添飞看着他突然凑近的脸，虽然前面被他的突然出现吓了一跳，但却一点也不害怕。心里的第一反应竟然是，他怎生的如此好看。这一刻添飞终于感觉自己是真的没救了……</p><p>然后她听到人的脚步声越来越近，赶紧把罗云熙搂进怀里。怀中的人大概是完全没想到这种时刻妹子居然是这样的举动，脑袋磕在添飞的锁骨处，身体僵了一下。添飞完全没在意，从自己刚刚拿出来的那一堆杂物里抽出一块极大的灰色破布，用布整个把他们罩了起来。</p><p>在狭小的黑暗中，两个人的心跳声越来越清晰，都无法被外面的脚步声所盖住。添飞搂紧了罗云熙，然后便一动不动。只听见外面的人绕了几圈骂骂咧咧的说着什么，人声渐渐地越来越远。等添飞再三确认了人走了以后，才慢慢掀开了布。</p><p>“好了没事了。”添飞拍了拍罗云熙的肩膀，可是怀中的人却一点反应也没有。“罗云熙？”她费力坐起来，罗云熙顺着她的肩滑下，露出了脸，添飞才知道他已经晕了过去。</p><p>这可怎么办，总不能留在这里吧……</p><p>添飞思索了一下，把杂物丢到一边，空出了自己刚刚拖过来的小推车，试了好几次才把罗云熙搬上车，推着带回了家。</p><p>回家后她又费力的把罗云熙拖到了床上，整个人瘫在了旁边的椅子上，不想再动了。添飞看着依旧露着尖牙，但是整个表情乖顺了不少的罗云熙，感觉刚刚一切仿佛在梦中一般。这时候添飞才得了空，开始打量起罗云熙。这样深秋的日子，他还穿着第一次他们相遇时的那套白衬衫灰外套，显得有点单薄。不同的是，现在他的衣服有些破烂，以及被血和灰尘染的有些脏污。她看着罗云熙小声急促的呼吸着，脸上微微发着汗，有点红，他嘴唇翕动着，好像在说着什么。添飞犹豫了一下，还是默默凑过去听他说话。</p><p>“饿……”添飞顿了一下，思考了一阵，然后给罗云熙盖上了被子，转身关门出去了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗云熙是被一阵血腥气催醒的，一下子睁开了眼坐了起来。只见添飞端着血刚刚到门口，他死死盯着她，手紧抓着被角，没有动。添飞看着罗云熙警惕的模样没有再向前走，而是把血放在不远处的桌子上，并往后退到门口保持一点距离：“我是教堂捡回来的孤儿，家里没人。我想你应该需要这个。鸡血，刚刚处理了没多久，喝吗？“</p><p>罗云熙看着女主站定后便没了动静，过了好一会，他感到肚子实在饿的不行，犹豫了片刻还是走到桌边，端起碗大口喝了起来。</p><p>添飞远远观察着罗云熙，轻轻询问着，“够吗？厨房里还有几碗。我还炖了鸡汤，你要喝的话也可以给你拿过来。”</p><p>罗云熙没有说话，一口气喝光了一碗，垂着眼睛看着地面轻轻喘着气。只见他的尖牙慢慢收了起来，眼睛也恢复了黑色，脸色和表情也稳定了很多。</p><p>罗云熙抬起头，添飞正关切的看着自己，却还是在门口没有靠近。</p><p>“你，不怕我吗？”罗云熙轻轻放下碗，一直都喜欢坦诚看着别人说话的他，这次目光却看向了别处。</p><p> 添飞赶紧摇头，踟蹰了一会，小声说：“你，长得好看，肯定不是坏人。”</p><p>罗云熙回头看了看双眼还亮晶晶看着自己的姑娘，忍俊不禁，笑了起来。刚堆砌起来的些微紧张和不安的情绪都被冲散了：“你可真是个傻瓜。”</p><p>放松下来的罗云熙，疲惫感便一下子袭了上来，他抱歉的对添飞笑了笑：“我有点累，再睡一会可以吗？”</p><p>“你好好休息。”添飞轻轻关上了房门，去厨房继续看她的炖鸡去了。说起来她忙活了半天，自己晚饭都还没有吃。</p><p>半夜罗云熙醒了，一睁开眼便看见添飞趴在床头熟睡的脸，边上放了一盆水和毛巾，已经凉透了。罗云熙看了看自己的手，又摸了摸自己的脸，是干净的，伤口也都被细心的处理过了。</p><p>罗云熙看着添飞安静的睡颜，感觉心里很暖。他看了很久，终于忍不住摸了摸添飞的脸，没想到她一下子就碰醒了，只是整个人还迷迷糊糊揉着眼睛。“你醒啦……还饿吗，厨房还有，我给你端进来。”</p><p>“你，叫什么？“面对冷不丁答不对题的问句，迷糊着的添飞还没进入状态，下意识的说道“我叫添飞。”</p><p> “天妃？” 罗云熙笑了，他想起了前段时间群众流行的亚洲那里传来的话本里，好像就有这个角色。</p><p>添飞总算清醒了一些，看着罗云熙的眼睛还有些红：“不是那个天妃，是添加的添，飞翔的飞。”</p><p>罗云熙没有接话，恢复了神色的桃花眼弯弯笑看着添飞，而是换了一个问题：“添飞，你是不是喜欢我？”</p><p>添飞妹子被问的一愣一愣的，一下子被噎的说不出话来。</p><p>嗯？这什么聊天节奏？谁醒来没说几句就会问这种问题？</p><p>添飞的脸一下子通通红，头微低眼睛却忍不住朝上看着罗云熙，还是下定决心说出了自己的心意：“喜欢…！……非，非常喜欢！”</p><p>罗云熙被突如其来的告白怔了一下，随后他闭眼笑着吻了吻添飞的手，再睁开眼里仿佛溢满了蜜糖一般，开口回复道：“我也是。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>最后发个双向暗恋的小糖块~</p><p>附赠个老罗视角：<br/>第一次遇到女主：在桥上无聊看风景，听着她洗了半小时的衣服。<br/>第二次遇到女主：和生意伙伴聊天，悄悄关注她从开头忙碌到他和老板聊完生意离开。<br/>第三次遇到女主：跳完舞在台下，从头到尾看着她在台上唱歌。</p><p>（其实在这三次前后喜欢到处闲逛的云还看到女主好多次，打着许许多多不同的零工，只不过女主没有发现他。）</p><p>内心OS：妹子怎么打了那么多份工，不累吗……但是看着她忙忙碌碌的还蛮可爱的……（后来便忍不住默默关注起了女主，却因为自己的身份不太敢打扰她……但在最后女主收留他接受他后，就忍不住下手探寻女主心意啦~本来只是想撩一下结果hhh神速的钓系美男和天然直球少女哈哈哈哈嗝(*^▽^*)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>